


Do You Understand? My...Feelings?

by SoroM00N



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoroM00N/pseuds/SoroM00N
Summary: Do you understand...the world is cruel...Dark...but Bright...





	Do You Understand? My...Feelings?

This girl only the age of 8 started her understanding things differently as she gained more knowledge. It started with infidelity moved on to situations on the news. Abuse was the one that seemed to pull her more.  
The man knew the girl was too smart for her own good so he locked her away in a room. this room she ironically gained more knowledge of how cruel the world could be. She grew up being locked in smaller and smaller rooms.

One day it was just as as grey as it could ever be everything was terrible the room this time was the smallest. No way in..no way out she hated it everything about that room made her sick and it did.  
She grew pale the knowledge she had couldn't explain it and it hurt

She couldn't speak anymore she had the voice but nobody listened......

One day it just went black nothing appealed anymore nothing decided to interesting till ..one day it ..grew a little light a person...a voice... It gave her energy things she would do felt better.....felt like it had a purpose... people around her seemed to notice this but she didn't care ...she wanted to hear that voice...That voice kept her going ... She didn't understand what the voice wanted.... all she knew is that  
.....she wanted to hear it forever...

But...the boy ...he wanted...a romance...she didn't understand ...too young...no knowledge....she couldn't....comprehend ....they became a couple... She..was so sheltered she didn't understand this....new concept... What was a Boyfriend?... What was a Girlfriend?... he never explained to her what it was...he just said they were a couple...

One....day ...she finally understood....she found a book ... a dictonary...she ...knew...she once again understood the cruel world...she stopped talking to the voice.......

One day the room was big the size that was perfect... It wasn't nice it was new different...free.. She met new voices....they were new... She was smart now... something changed though... every voice she fell in love with..... they brought her joy... took her to new knowledge... She understood they wouldn't understand... how every time she fell for new voices...gender didn't matter she loved hearing them... they gave her energy to move on.. the voices all laugh every time she revealed she had a new love... but to her it's...important...they give her knowledge... they give her a new light to her dark world..


End file.
